ER
by MeryWeee
Summary: ¿Quien es ese doctor nuevo que opera con Cameron? Sus ojos azules me suenan pero...no caigo.
1. Chapter 1

_**NA**_

_Bueno bueno...mi ultimo fic Hameron terminado y lo cuelgo porque cierta personita dice que le gustan mis fics... en fin a mi no me gustan pero como me tiene en favoritos y es la unica que me da revis pues pa' ella jeje. (Ayra16 va por ti xD)_

_Disclamer: no es mio...todo de Shore (po pa el que de atragante)_

_Rated: M_

_Resumen: ¿Quien ese ese doctor con él que opera Cameron? Sus ojos azules me suenan pero...no sé no caigo... (yo y mis pésimos resúmenes)_

_Un saludito!_

**CAPITULO 1**

Una gota de sudor comenzaba a formarse junto a los blanquecinos pelos de su frente, mientras otra hacia el recorrido hacia su pequeña y enrojecida nariz. Consiguió quitarsela antes de que emprendiera otro viaje hacia el brazo quemado de su enésimo paciente.  
Tenia las mejillas encendidas y estaba sudando bajo el pijama rosa. Hacia mucho calor a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. No habia parado de trabajar.

Se contenia las ganas de repiquetear el bastón contra el suelo, ya que si lo hacia lo más probable es que mirara en su direccion...ella conocia perfectamente todos sus sonidos.  
Hacia varios dias que pasaba su "tiempo libre" en urgencias, ni si quiera él sabia porqué le llevaban alli sus pasos. Solo sabia que alli conseguia relajarse más que en su despacho rodeado de nuevos patitos.  
Lo tenia que admitir, echaba de menos a los antiguos, había pasado tanto juntos...pero sobre todo echaba de menos a ella. No queria recordarla tanto pero su nueva patita, 13, se la recordaba en cada momento. Queria olvidarla...aunque esta no era una manera de hacerlo.

Un equipo de chicos del SAMUR entraron conun paciente nuevo. Miró a su alrededor y todos estaban ocupados...

Cam:¡Que remedio! - dijo resoplando.

Corrió hacia donde estaban los chicos y de repente se paró en seco ¿acaba de ver un trozo de bastón negro llameado?

Se habia parado, lo habia visto y se estaba volviendo, tenia que pensar en algo antes de que lo viera. Quedaba descartada la opcion de salir corriendo ya que lo veria perfectamente. Miró a su lado y vió los boxes. La salvacion se dibujo en su cara.

Atendió al paciente que venia realmente grave, casi directo para boxes. La enfermera le informo de que acababan de dejar vacio uno, corrieron hacia alli y entraron.  
El medico auxiliar ya estaba esperando. Miró su identificacion: Dr. Green. No lo conocia. Se fijo en lo unico que el pijama de quirofano dejaba libre, sus ojos.  
Tenia unos azules y penetrantes ojos...¿de que le sonaban?

_**NA**_

_Si, lo sé, corto muy corto...¿os esperabais más? Yo tambien cuando lo escribí a mano en un folio...parecia más xD_

_Continuaré tranquilas...este fic esta terminado jiji._


	2. Chapter 2

_**NA**_

_Bueno aquí de nuevo, cuelgo este continuo porque es muy corto el anterior y te deja con toda la duda del mundo jeje._

_Lo de siempre:_

_-Disclamer: todo todito de Shore_

_-Rated: M_

_-Pareja: Hameron (que no lo dije en la otra)_

**CAPITULO 2**

Apretó su musculo con fuerza y saco su preciado bote de vicodinas, tomo dos pero luego se arrepintió y cogió otra mas...le dolía demasiado.  
Se acababa de sentar en su chaise-long tras haber estado dos horas sin coger el bastón y sin tomar ni una sola pastilla, y todo porque su gran idea de ocultarse en boxes resulto no ser tan buena como le pareció en un principio.

De echo cuando se vio allí le pareció la idea mas estúpida que había pensado, incluso correr era mejor idea. Debería haber pensado que en urgencias los boxes siempre estaban ocupados, un error que le había costado dos horas de sufrimiento.

Afortunadamente su faceta de actor se manifestó en todo su esplendor, había conseguido disimular su sufrimiento por todos los medios. Incluso hizo que subieran el aire para disimular los sudores que tenia.  
No había hablado mucho en la operación y lo poco que había hablado estaba disimulado por la mascarilla, que distorsionaba la voz.

Sin embargo ella había notado algo raro en el, y sobre todo en sus ojos. Algo que el no se había tomado la molestia de disimular. Le encantaba descolocar su mundo perfectamente ordenado.

Oyó la puerta de su despacho abrirse y el inconfundible perfume de machomen de Wilson.

House: Quien se ha muerto? - dijo sin mirar

Wilson: Tu bastón

House: Dámelo - le tendió la mano aun sin mirar mientras Wilson se lo alcanzaba

Wilson: Que hacías en urgencias? -House vio que a su bastón le faltaba algo, estaba...

House: Roto! Esta roto! Porque no me lo has dicho? Que le has echo?- dijo acariciándolo cual animal

Wilson: Lo dije y no fui yo estaba así cuando lo encontré...Que hacías en urgencias? Le hacías la vida imposible a Cameron?

House: Ya quisiera ella...se que su corazoncito me echa de menos.

Wilson: Y...no sera al revés?

House: (Mirándolo con mala cara) No y vete ya que intento descansar...hoy he trabajado muy duro.

Wilson: Haciendo que?

House. Oye tengo el vago recuerdo de que te acabo de echar...que haces aun aquí?

Wilson: Informarme

House: Pues vete a marujear con Cuddy un rato!

Wilson: Has estado trabajando en urgencias?

House: Me harías el favor de irte...YA!

Wilson: Bueno...porque es la primera vez que me lo pides por favor

House: No te acostumbres - dijo cuando ya estaba saliendo.

Wilson esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y se dirijio a urgencias. allí la encontró, con su pelo rubio y atendiendo cuidadosamente a un paciente.

Wilson: Hola - ella lo miro y sonrió abiertamente

Cam: Hola! Que haces aquí?

Wilson: He venido a verte

Cam: Permiteme que lo dude

Wilson: No me crees? Me intereso por mis conocidos...

Cam: Llevo aquí 3 semanas...te ha costado mostrar interés no?

Wilson: Bueno es que tengo muchos conocidos y hoy te tocaba a ti - dijo poniendo carita de bueno

Cam: Buena escusa -dijo sonriente

Wilson: Y...que tal el día? Mucho trabajo?

Cam: Bueno...lo normal, de echo he tenido menos que otros días...hoy nada mas que hice una operación.

Wilson: Hace mucho?

Cam: Pues...no terminamos hará unos...30 minutos

Wilson: Terminasteis?

Cam: Si, el Dr. Green y yo

Wilson: De veras? El Dr. Green? - Cameron asintió con la cabeza- interesante...en fin, se acabo mi interés por hoy...adiós!

Cam: adiós... -dijo con cara de no entender nada

Intentaba olvidar ocupando su mente...cogió su guitarra y se puso a tocar. El perfume de Wilson irrumpio de nuevo en su despacho, paso de el y siguio tocando, hasta que...

Wilson: Hola...Dr.Green -...se le fue una nota

_**NA**_

_ este es más largo si? Ya continuare subiendo 2 capis al dia...pa compensar los dias que no suba jeje...saludos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Intento disimular y comenzó a tocar notas sin sentido...

House: Mira y luego dicen que no toco bien... -Wilson estaba sonriendo- ¿No tienes trabajo hoy?

Wilson: Si, pero estoy en el descanso

H: Un poco largo tu descanso no? Se lo voy a decir a mami y te va a dejar sin paga

W: Entonces a ti que?

H: Yo soy su ojito derecho

W: Ya...y ella sabes que mientras no haces tu trabajo te dedicas a suplantar doctores

H: No se de qué hablas...cuando no hago mi trabajo, hago...nada

W: Ahm y que hacia tu bastón en urgencias coincidiendo con la vuelta del inframundo del Dr.Green?

H: No se...casualidades de la vida

W: Si? Pues voy a contarle esas casualidades a Cameron...haber que le parecen? -A House le cambio la cara

H: Y porque le iba a interesar a ella?

W: Bueno ha estado operando con él durante 2 horas...

H: Esta bien, fui yo...me aburría...¿me acompañas a comprar un bastón?

W: Esta bien -seguro que se lo conseguía sonsacar de camino

Su suave pelo rubio le caía por lo hombros mientras el agua de la ducha bañaba todas sus curvas. Necesitaba esa ducha tanto como el comer así que no había podido esperar a llegar a casa. Había sido un día especialmente duro y un tanto extraño. Las incursiones de Wilson y de House, estaba segura de haber visto su bastón, eran desconcertantes.  
La ducha estaba resultando realmente relajante...se prohibió pensar.

No sabia para que había vuelto allí, se odiaba por hacer eso. Se odiaba por pensar en ella, se odiaba porque deseaba verla. Pero se encontró con el otro turno de urgencias, ella no estaba.

Recepcionista: Su turno ha terminado ¿quiere que le diga algo?

H: No -dijo un tanto cabreado...reacción que el recepcionista no entendió- Eres nuevo o que?

R: Ehm...si -dijo entrecortadamente

H:Pues yo soy el Dr.House recuerda mi cara y recuerda mi mal humor antes de hacer preguntas estúpidas!

Y se marchó de allí dejando al pobre chico al borde del llanto. Estaba cabreado con ella, o quizás con él mismo. Pensó en como podía haber sido tan estúpido de plantarse allí, ella ni siquiera sabia quien era ese Dr.Green...seguro que ya sabia quien era gracias al bocazas de Wilson.  
De repente una ráfaga rubia pasó por su lado mientras el perfume de principito de Chase le inundaba las fosas nasales.

H: ¿Que haces aquí cangurín?

Ch: Busco a Cam ¿la has visto?

H: Porque iba a ver yo a "Cam"

Recepcionista: Dr.Chase la doctora dijo que le dijéramos que estaba en la ducha, que la esperara al salir.

Ch: Gracias Samuel

House miro al chico con mala cara y este lo miro desafiante, a lo que House respondió con un gesto de asesino que le dio miedo al chico. Y se marchó.  
No supo como pero sus paso lo le llevaron instintivamente al vestuario de chicas de urgencias, no supo como sus manos abrieron delicadamente la puerta para no hacer ruido, no supo como el destino hizo que solo estuviera ella en ese vestuario...no supo como, cuando se dio cuenta, un olor a melocotón lo había invadido.  
Escucho abrirse las puertas de la ducha y se escondió en uno de los salientes del vestuario, y allí estuvo hasta que su curiosidad le pudo.  
Ella estaba de espaldas con una toalla en el cabello y otra rodeando su cuerpo. Sin quitarse esta ultima se puso un delicado tanga color verde y tras esto dejo caer la toalla. Su cuerpo desnudo se le antojó mas apetecible que cualquier comida y mientras se ponía el sujetador, la intención de acercarse y arrancárselo a mordiscos era un dulce tortura.

Se termino de vestir con algo bonito pero no provocador, siguiendo su estilo. Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y se ordeno el pelo, demasiado tarde para secarlo. Recogió todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Cuando se dio la vuelta la vista de un House que la miraba con ojos de deseo la dejó en el sitio. Pensó que estaba soñando.

H: Chase te espera fuera -y salió

Definitivamente no estaba soñando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Salió andando bastante rapido, casi corriendo apesar del dolor que sentia. No podia soportarlo, debia salir de alli antes de cometer una locura con ella, antes de hacerle cualquier cosa con ella,queria hacer tantas cosas con ella...el bulto de su entrepierna lo demostraba claramente.  
Iba tan rapido y sin mirar a nada que chocó con alguien al salir del vestuario. Rapidamente conoció su perfume.

H: Mira por donde vas Ken!! -dijo levantando la voz demasiado

Ch: Lo...lo siento

H: Lo sientes?? Lo sientes?? No basta con sentirlo imbecil!!

Ch: House pero...que t pasa?

H: A mi? Nada. Y a ti te pasa algo? Algun problema con la Barbie?

Ch: Ehm...nop

H: Claaro...la parejita feliz nunca tiene problemas!! Sabes que es mentira verdad cangurín?

Ch: Como?

H: Oh sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo...ella sigue enamorada de mi.

Ch: No no lo esta, lo ha superado...quizas seas tu el que no lo ha echo - ese comentario hizo que House se tomara tiempo para contestarle, habia dolido y habia conseguido cabrearlo más aún.

H: Quizas sea su tanga verde y su sujetador negro con flores verdes los que no me dejan superarlo

Ch: De que hablas?

H: Preguntaselo a ella -dijo señalandola en el momento en el que salia del baño mientras el le daba la espalda y se iba.

C: ¿Que pasa? Porque tantos gritos?

Ch: Nada, nada -dijo cojiendola del brazo- echa de menos insultarme.

House, que habia escuchado el comentario, esbozó una sonrisa maligna. Habia conseguido que le ocultara cosas, habia conseguido desconcertarlo. Ahora solo era cuestion de tiempo que los celos y la baja autoestima de Chase arruinaran su relacion.

xxxx

La habia llevado a cenar al sitio de siempre, donde celebraban sus aniversarios...pero no llegaba a comprender porqué, que ella supiera ni hoy ni mañana era su aniversario.  
Comieron tranquilos, charlando de banalidades, hablando de muchos temas a la vez pero sin profundizar demasiado en ellos.

Ch: Que tal el dia hoy?

C:Duro y desconcertante...y el tuyo?

Ch:Normal...porque desconcertante?

C: Por nads en especial

Ch:Ya...-comenzo a sospechar asi que fue al grano- que paso en el vestuario?

C: En el vestuario?...que vestuario?

Ch: Vi salir de alli a House

C: Bueno me vino a decir que me esperabas fuera

Ch: Muy caballeroso por su parte no crees?...No paso nada? No te hizo nada? No...hicisteis nada?

C:No! Chase! Pero que te pasa? Porque tantas preguntas?

Ch: Lo siento - se le notaba agobiado- una ultima pregunta...¿de que color es tu tanga?

C: (Con cara de extrañeza) Que?A que viene esa pregunta?

Ch: Estoy...intentando cambiat de tema

C: Y me preguntas por mi ropa interior?

Ch: Ehm -su cara comenzaba a colorearse-...si

C: Pues mi tanga es verde - de repente la cara de Chase perdio todo su color- Te pasa algo?

Ch: Y tu sujetador?

C: Negro con flores verdes...es más bonit...-se cayó al ver su cara- Chase que pasa?

Chase saltó literalmente de la silla.

Ch: Estas segura de que no hiciste nada con House??

C: Chase pero que...no se a que viene esto

Ch: Limitate a contestarme -dijo autoritariamente

C: No

Ch: Y porque sabia el color de tu ropa interior -Cameron guardo silencio- El silencio te delata.

C:Yo...-no podia alticular palabra

Ch: Tu...tu todavia le quieres! Por eso le defientes y te calla -Y sin dejarla pronunciar palabra se marchó.

xxxx

El agua caliente humeaba en la bañera, olia a sales y a vino, le encanban esos olores, la relajaban y era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.  
Estaba harta de el...de ellos. De Chase por hacerle caso, por ser tan infantil de tomarselo tan mal, por ser tan inmaduo de no olvidarlo y automartirizarse. De House porque no el bastaba con entrometerse en cada uno de sus pensamientos sino que ahora lo hacia en su vida...ahora que comenzaba a olvidarle, ahora que era feliz con otro hombre...ahora que era feliz sin el.


	5. Chapter 5

_Weys! Antes que nada siento la tardanza...y dale las gracias a Sindzero (es asi no?) que me ha recordado este fic jaja. Bueno subo 2 capitulillos porque además de porque lo tengo terminado porque los capis son realmente cortos (comparados con los SSHG). Bueno contesto a las dos personillas que me dejan revis -:_

_-**Ayra16: **Oye tas perdia eh? Me gusta que te gusten mis fics es todo un alago de veras. Bueno leiste este fic en el foro de Hameron? Entonces leiste algunos mios más no? Jeje tengo que terminar uno que tengo abandonaito pero es que hija se me fue la inspiracion. Una echa de menos el Hameron en la serie y se le van las musas :S_

_**-Sindzero: **Jaja lo de la frase de Wilson fue muy House por mi parte jaja, ya sabes to lo malo se pilla xD. Me alegro que te gusten los capis y tranquila no eres la unica rara que tiene gustos hameron y sshg, creo que entre mis lectoras ahi otra por ahí. - Pues ala estos capis dedicados a ti por recordarme este fic -_

_Pues ala despues de poner bastantes caritas felices (vease -) os dejo sin más demora con estos 2 capis...prometo poner otro dos mañana. Un saludico!!_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Naranja y blanco..los colores de su salvación, los colores que hasta dentro de 2 horas como mínimo no vería. Dijo adiós a su nuevo bastón llameante que había procurado que fuera igual que el anterior. Se tomo 3 vicodinas y entró. Entro con un atuendo con el que se sentía raro...no estaba acostumbrado a verse de azul entero. Dijo adiós a su barba cubriéndola con la mascarilla, se puso los guantes y esperó. Sabia que ahora le tocaba a ella operar.

Acostumbrada ya a su atuendo rosa entro en boxes corriendo, el paciente había llegado realmente mal, no había dado tiempo ni a cambiarle de ropa.  
Al entrar se fijó en él, de nuevo el Dr.Green. Ya llevaban 4 operaciones juntos y comenzaban a hablarse más a menudo. Pero siempre ella dominando en la conversación. El parecía un hombre tímido y callado. Sin embargo sus ojos le hacían desconfiar de el...quizás no era como aparentaba o si?  
Se estaba volviendo paranoica con ese hombre. Le llamaba mucho la atencion. Sus gestos, su limpieza a la hora de operar, cómo la miraba...sobre todo eso, su manera de observarla en todo momento, como supervisando...como si el fuera el jefe.

H: Termino yo con esto? -dijo de nuevo intentando disimular su voz

C: Siempre terminas tu...déjame hacerlo alguna vez -dijo en tono de reproche.

H: Ehm...bueno...lo decía por si querías salir temprano para irte con tu novio.

C:No, no tengo novio -había visto un brillo en sus ojos?

H: Vaya que raro

C:Por que?

H: Ehm...bueno...eres...buena -dijo aparentando una timidez que no tenia

C: Creo que eso no les basa a los hombres

H: A mi me basta -¡¡Pero que estaba diciendo!!

C:Vaya! - se había quedado sorprendida- una pena que solo te vea aqui

H: Ehm...si -no podía articular palabra

C: De que planta eres? -dijo intentando suavizar el ambiente

H: Podemos quedar - (O.O) Se produjo un silencio- En fin esto ya esta

Salio disparado para el vestuario de hombres- No comprendía que acababa de pasar.No sabia porque había dicho todos lo que pensaba. Tras unos minutos salio del vestuario con su ropa y su bastón, corriendo a aparcamiento. Cuando estaba sentado en su moto apareció.

C: House! ¿Aun no te has ido?

H: Si!! Esto que ves es una proyección que se destruirá en 5...4...3...2...1...ADIÓS! -arranco y se fue dejándola pasmada.

xxxxxx

W: ¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ!

House estaba tumbado en el sofá del despacho de Wilson mirando al techo. Se lo notaba bastante agobiado, tenia los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras bajo estos bastante marcadas.

W: Pero quien la invito? -dijo tras un largo silencio en el que esperaba que House iba a hablar

H: Estas sordo o es que no te escuchas a ti mismo? Yo! Yo la invite!

W: Pero House...-House iba a abrir la boca- o el Dr.Green

H: Si

W: Si?...si que?

H: Que me voy -dijo levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

W: Y que vas a hacer? -House paró

H:...pasaré y no volveré a Urgencias

W: Y si te busca y se da cuenta que no existes y comienza a atar cabos como yo y...

H: Vale vale -dijo cortándole- hablare con ella

W: eso espero...siempre has sido muy cobarde con las mujeres

H: Si y tu muy infiel y nadie te reprocha nada

W: no dicen eso mis exnovias...-dijo sonriendo mientras veía como se marchaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

C: Si, claro

H: estupendo

C: Por cierto solo se tu apellido ¿como te llamas?

House miro a las puertas de boxes con mucho disimulo, justo en ese momento paso el celador.

H: Michael! Me llamo Michael!

C: Vale, yo Allison..¿cierras?

H. Que?

C: Que si terminar y cierras la herida

H: Ah si, si

C: Vale pues hasta luego

H: Adiós

Estupendo!! La había vuelto a liar y más gorda incluso. Acababa de invitarla a una copa! Ni el mismo se lo creía!  
Su plan de mencionar a una mujer o a una novia se había ido al traste...ella se le adelantó.

"C: ¿Tienes novia?  
H: No  
C: Bien -dijo sonriente"

No había podido controlar lo que decir y no sabia porque. Ella le nublaba, Michael Green le nublaba. Le empezaba a caer mal ese doctor. "Muy bien Greg te empiezas a caer mal!"

W: Hola Don Juan! -dijo Wilson con tono irónico

H: Hola Pinocho!

W: Que?

H: A pero esto no va de describirte?

W: (¬¬') Que tal tu doctora?

H: Doctoreando

W: Ya lo aclaraste con ella?

H: Si -dijo con tono de indignación

W: Porque me da que mientes?

H: Porque te crees que soy tu reflejo

W: No Greg te conozco demasiado y se que, encima que no lo has arreglado, lo has empeorado verdad?

H: No -dijo con indiferencia

W: Donde y cuando has quedado?

H: Mañana en el Nahú

W: Bien al menos solo la has invitado a una copa...inventa una escusa buena y cancelalo

H: Es lo que pretendía hacer listo!

W:Ya...

Dijo marchándose y dejándolo aun con su vestimenta azul. Tras él se abrieron las puertas y entro una mujer, descubriendolo sin mascarilla.

X: House? Dr. House? Que hace aquí?

H:Hombre Claudia! Wilson me dijo que te buscara

Cl: Wilson? Por fin! Creí que nunca me devolvería las llamadas. Gracias! Pero...porque estas vestido así?

H: Me dijo que te enseñara donde ibais ha hacerlo hoy y como

Cl: Oh! Genial, que pillin -House forzó una sonrisa- Gracias

"Muy bien Greg, ya has hecho la buena acción del día" Pensó mientras se iba. Un auxiliar entro para limpiar y desinfectar corriendo.

H: Vienen a operar?

A: Si -dijo siguiendo con lo suyo, sin mirarle

H: Quien opera?

A: La Dra. Cameron, creo que se llamaba

H: Es rubia?

A:Si

House hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y se puso la mascarilla, se lavó las manos y se puso los guantes. Entonces entró ella con el paciente.  
Por lo que pudo ver iba a ser una operación rapidita, no estaba muy grave. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

C: Vaya voy a empezar a pensar que cambiar lo turnos para estar conmigo

H: Piensa mal y acertará -dijo con una sonrisa maligna

Ella le correspondió con otra sonrisa y continuaron la operación. 20 minutos después estaban finalizando.

C: Creo que ahora me toca a mi cerrar no?

H: Si, si quieres...

C: Quiero

Le sonrió y tras esto se quitó los guantes y salió al vestuario.


	7. Chapter 7

_Weys! Vengo con dos nuevos capitulos! - Gracias a sindzero que me lee y me postea -_

Saludos!

**Capitulo 7**

Desde su posición veía bastante poco debido a que tenia las persianas de su despacho bajadas además estaba bastante concentrado en su i-pod, por lo que no pudo ver pasar a Wilson y escucharlo entrar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba allí y le observaba. Noto su presencia, más bien su olor.

H: Me echabas de menos? -dijo apagando su i-pod

W: No más bien te empiezo a odiar

H: Oh Jimmy no me digas que me vas a dejar...no podría soportarlo! - dijo dramatizando

W: No solo me gustaría saber por qué una enfermera que no conozco me acosa!

H: Oh Jimmy que mala memoria tienes! Si te acuestas con una enfermera asume las consecuencias...no siempre tengo yo la culpa!

W: Ya y que mencionara tu nombre mientras explicaba donde y como lo ibamos ha hacer hoy es pura casualidad no?

H: Si

W: Eres increíble!

H: Ya has terminado? -dijo encendiendo la i-pod sin dejar responderle

Wilson, visiblemente agotado de las putadas que solía hacerle, se levantó para irse. Pero su vena de amigo le recordó el asunto de Cameron. Y el echo de que House no se hubiera jactado de haber echo algo bien le hizo sospechar que la había vuelto a cagar.

W: House -dijo quitandole los cascos

H: Aun no te has ido? Voy a pensar que me acosas

W: Has arreglado lo de Cameron?

H: Si...ya le dije que no podía ir que tenia mujer y bueno todas esas cosas que se dicen para espantar a una mujer

W: Bien...-dijo con un tono desconfiado, sin embargo se fue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se vistió con una ropa bastante normal, al fin y al cabo solo eran unas copas, nada serio. Sin embargo estaba nerviosa. No conocía nada de Michael, solo sabia que no tenia novia y que era tímido y amable. Por fin iba a conocer su cara entera, si era tan bonita como sus ojos además tenia un buen cuerpo...Oh Dios pero que estaba pensando! Siguió vistiéndose, se alisó el pelo y fue hacia allí  
Llegó bastante pronto, eran las 10.45 y había quedado a las 11. Mientras esperaba se pidió una copa con poco alcohol, y otra y otra y otra. Hasta que tras 1h y media después y más de 10 piropos de borrachos salidos. Decidió irse, apenada y sientiendose una estúpida por haber estado nerviosa...quizás algo le había pasado. Cogió su chaqueta y pagó las copas.

H: Vaya Doctora...no se recoge usted muy pronto para ser viernes?

C: Estoy cansada

H: Tu rubito te dejó plantada?

C: No...no fue Chase

H: Entonces te dejaron plantada...vaya ¡que estupidez!

C: Por qué?

H: Porque seguro que tu eres de las que después de una noche de copas acabas teniendo sexo borracha

C: (¬¬' ) Pues no precisamente

H: Que pena...pensé que podía emborracharte

C: Querías echarme un polvo?

H: Bueno dejemoslo en que hoy quería echar un polvo...y te he visto

C: House! Pero...seras imbécil

H: Eso es un si?

Cameron le miró con cara de pocos amigos y salió de allí echa una furia y apenada.

xxxxx

Llegó agotada a trabajar, apenas había dormido en todo el fin de semana y no fue precisamente por salidas nocturnas. Y para empeorarlo todo hay le tocaba estar de guardia.  
El primer paciente que tuvo fue tranquilito: placas, eco, analítica...nada grave.

P: Tengo algo muy grave Dra?

C: No tranquilo, usted no se preocupe seguro que son simples gases

Enf: Dra? Aquí están los resultados -Cameron escrutó la cara de la enfermera, supo ver que no era nada grave.

C: Gracias Samantha -abrió y examino los informes y,en efecto, no tenia nada- Sr. Klum, vamos a tramitarle el alta ahora mis...

X: UN MEDICO URGENTE! - Se oyó de gritar desde las puertas a los del SAMUR. Ella salió corriendo al encuentro.

C: Que tiene? -el medico del samur destapo la herida

X: Disparo en el muslo, puede haberle dado en una arteria, sangra demasiado

C: Esta bien ¡a boxes!...chicos teneis algún aviso o podéis ayudarme con el?

X: Lo sentimos, nos acaban de avisar...

C:Esta bien, Samantha...me buscas un medico auxiliar?

S: Si -y se fue.

Samantha buscó medico libes en urgencias, pero no había Salió de allí sintió algo duro agarrarle el brazo. Algo de madera ¿un bastón?

S: Pero que...?

H: Buscas un medico auxiliar?

S: Si, como...?

H: Lo haré yo, pero no digas nada a la Dra. Cameron -dijo sacando un billete de 50

S: Por 50 pavos me callaría ante Cameron pero no ante Cuddy -House sonrió y sacó otro billete del mismo valor- Puede que ahora lo haga

H: Mas te vale

House se puso la identificación, se tomo 3 pastillas, guardo el bastón y se puso la mascarilla. Todo ante la atenta mirada de Samantha que no se podía creer que Green fuera el.

S: Buena actuación

H: Gracias -dijo poniendo la voz de Green

Cada vez su paciente perdía mas sangre, necesitaba a otro medico que le ayudara urgentemente. El pulso cada vez se hacia mas lento, estaba apunto de pararse cuando llegaron.

C: Adrenalina! Esta bradicardico! - Miro a House, ni siquiera lo saludo, solo lo miro con una dureza inusual.

H: Hola -dijo cortesmente, ella se limito a hacer un gesto de asentimiento- separador...

30 minutos después, solo se escuchaba el electroencefalograma del paciente y las palabras de ambos médicos pidiendo el instrumental. House fue quien rompió el hielo

H: Estas enfadada?

C: Noo -dijo con ironía

H: Porque mientes? -dijo aparentando inocencia

C: No mentía era irónica

H: Ahm...lo siento

C: No pasa nada...seguro que tenias una buena escusa -"Bien House, momento para mencionar a tu mujer"

H: Bueno, se puso enferma mi...mm...gata

C: Tu gata? -House asintió- pues tampoco es tan buena escusa

H: Ya...-dijo rascándose la nuca

C: no pasa nada -le sonrió levemente

H: Bueno...había alguna forma de solucionarlo?

C. Da igual Michael, no importa de verdad

H: Que tal una cena mañana en la Bella Italia a las 10?

C: mmm...me encantan los italianos!

H: me tomare eso como un si...oye cierras tu? Tengo que trabajar

C: Si claro, gracias por esto...

H: A ti, adiós! -como despedida le acarició la mano y se fue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Incluso con la música a todo volumen su mente le recordaba la estupidez que acababa de hacer en cada nota de cada instrumento que tocaba el grupo. Apagó la i-pod e intento descansar un poco, pero no pudo, sus patitos entraron en su despacho.

H: Vamos a ver...no sabéis respetar la intimidad de una persona?

13: Ya tenemos los resultados

H: Y me venís a decir que son negativos? Os lo podríais haber ahorrado

13: Da positivo para meningococos

H: Bien...y a que esperáis para comenzar el tratamiento

Cole: A que también da positivo para neumococos

H:Vaya...interesante y raro...me gusta -sonrió- vayamos a la sala de diagnósticos

Adoraba su trabajo tanto que le hacia olvidar hasta sus más íntimos problemas, y más cuando los casos se complicaban y se convertían en todo un reto. Pero siempre había alguien que lo empeoraba todo.

W: House...puedo hablar contigo?

H: Ahora no...eh tu mormón hazle la prueba, los demás hablar con la familia ¡analizadlos! -los patitos se levantaron y salieron de la sala

W: House...

H:Aun no -Wilson cayo y esperó un rato, en silencio, mirándole

W: Hou...

H: No,no -espero unos segundos- ahora

W: (¬¬')No me tienes que contar nada?

H: No -dijo con cara de inocentón

W: Vaya pues cierta enfermera me ha dicho que el Dr. Green ha estado operando hoy con Cameron

H: Hay que ver...hay que denunciar a ese doctor, eso se llama acoso!

W: Espero que haya sido para aclararle que tienes esposa

H: Si, fui a eso

W: Bien, me alegro de que hagas algo bi...

H: Pero no salió nada bien -Wilson puso cara interrogante- en vez de poner una escusa con mi mujer la puse con mi...gata

W: TU GATA?Pero seras imbécil!...Y se la tragó?

H: Si

W:Joder House, porque no mencionaste a tu mujer?

H: No se...es como si me dominara mi personaje

W: No, lo que te domina es tu subconsciente, te gusta Cameron y punto

H:¡Que dices! Es solo que...soy un buen actor y me meto demasiado en mi personaje

W:Ya...pues haber como arreglamos este teatro! No puedes dejarla plantada eternamente

H: Ya bueno, pero que hago me pongo una mascara y me voy a verla? O me hago un muñeco igual que yo y lo manejo?

W: Si!

H:Si? Pero tu estas tonto o es que no te has medicado hoy?

W: Digo que podría conseguir que alguien se hiciera pasar por ti

H: Ya claro...conoces a alguien que mida lo mismo que yo, pese lo mismo que yo y tenga estos ojos tan bonitos?

W: Si

H: Claro a mi!

W: No ...-dijo sonriendo, acto seguido salió de la sala

H: Pero que...Jimmy!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

El dia trancurrió relativamente normal, el caso se resolvió con la ayuda magistral de House, como siempre. Sin embargo todos le veian bastante nervioso, bastante preocupado y nervioso.

Él, el siempre impasible House, se estaba preocupando, y todo por culpa de Wilson. Ese hombre siempre le hacia preocuparse más de lo que él queria…empezaba a odiar tenerlo como amigo.

De repente lo vió aparecer en su despacho, como si alguna fuerza divina lo estubiera escuchando e intentara joderle. Pero no iba solo.

W: House! Te presento a Charly –Charly extendió la mano

H: Jimmy te he dicho mil veces que dejes de presentarme a tus novio que a mi me va más el royo hetero

Ch:Eh, viejo que yo soy un hombre!

H: Estoy empezando a dudarlo niñato…

Ch:Joder James yo paso…

W:No no espera fuera dejame hablar con él –Charly salió fuera- A ti ndie te enseñó a tratar con la gente?

H: No creo que mis padre obbiaron esa parte.

W: House, este es el chico que te dije que conocia que se podria hacer pasar por ti

H:Y cuando dijiste todo eso…cuando saliste corriendo?

W: Bueno vale, no dije pero lo digo ahora…que te parece?

H:Que no va a colar…no se parece a mi!

W: Como que no?! Pero tu lo has visto bien?

House, que en realidad ni si quiera se habia fijado en él, se puso a mirarlo sin ningun reparo. Comenzó por su estatura y, en enfecto, deberia medir más o menos como él. Se fijo en su complexión y si, Wilson tambien habia acertado en eso. Tenia los ojos claros y un poco saltones, como él. Su pelo engominado no le dejaba ver su verdadera forma, sim embargo por él asomaban algunas canas.

W:Y bien?

H:Más bajo, más delgado, más engominado,menos canas y mis ojos son más bonitos. No colará.

W:Mide igual que tu, esta igual de flaco que tu y si, es más joven, pero ella no ha podido ver mucho tu pelo con el traje de cirujano no crees?

H: Quizas, pero los ojos…

W:Que?

H:Conociendola sueña con ellos…

W:Oh vamos sabes que colará, simplemente no te cae bien que vaya a ser él el que salga con ella.

H:Vale, que entre…aunque cuele su fisico si no es como Green no podra hacer nada

W:Algo se intentará –Wilson lo hizo pasar y Charly entró

Ch:Ya lo convenciste? Porque ahora soy yo el que no esta convencido, es demasiado viejo.

H:Mira niñato como…

W:vale House, Charly se lo creerá. Ahora solo falta saber un poco más de Green –dijo mirando a House.

Estubieron hasta las 3 de la mañana trazando el plan para que todo saliera a la perfeccion. House no operaria con ella ese dia, para que no tuviera tan fresco el recuerdo de sus facciones; luego Charly la llamaria y quedaria con ella, era un momento crucial ya que lo unico que no habian conseguido habia sido el cambio de voz de él y eso que House se ofrecio a operarle; a las diez estaria alli puntual y cenarian, mientras en la cena mencionaria algo de su novia o su mujer y asunto aclarado. Era un plan perfecto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Estaba dando vueltas como una loca, quizas más intraquila que la primera vez, quizas porque esa vez eran solo unas copas y ahora era una cena en condiciones. Estaba nerviosa, porque negarlo. Se sentia como una adolescente en el baile del instituto cuando el guapo la habia invitado a ella. Se puso un traje color rojo que luego se cambio por uno azul y acabo por ponerse uno turquesa con escote tipo palabra de honor. Se peinó su pelo rubio con tirabuzones muy estilizados, se maquilló de colores claros, se puso su perfume de melocoton y salió con su coche hacia el restaurante.

Era la primera vez que se sentia nervioso por una cita a la que no iba a acudir, tenia que salir todo bien, perfecto. El plan era tan perfecto que nada podia estropearlo. Ni nada ni nadie. Lo vió salir en el coche de Wilson, ya que el de Charly era una chatarra andante. Y seguidamente lo llamó.

H:Eh niñato sabes donde es?

Ch:Perfectamente abuelo

H: A ver imbecil sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?

Ch: Si, espantarla y si tengo dudas llamarte...soy actor me desenvolvere bien!

H:Eso espero, no la vayas a liar de acuerdo?

Ch: Si, adios -y colgó.

Llegó antes de tiempo, como siempre, le gustaba ser puntual. Observó con disimulo el lugar elegido por él, era acojedor y parecía muy calido con respecto al frio que hacia alli. Ahora medio congelada se arrepentia de no haberse puesto unos buenos vaqueros y de haber llegado tan pronto.

Ch: Allison? -su estomago dió un vuelco en ese instante, se dio la vuelta

C: Michael?

Ch: Si! Dios eres guapisima!

C: Ni que nunca me hubieras visto

Ch: Je -sornrió nerviosamente- bueno nunca te vi tan arreglada

C: Eso es cierto. Tu tampoco estas mal.

Ch: Gracias, entramos? -ella asintió

Entraron en el restaurante. Ella estaba visiblemente nerviosa, él estaba tranquilo como cuando trabajaba se habia tomado eso como una actuacion más, sin embargo ella era realmente preciosa. No llegaba a comprender porqué el viejo queria quitarsela de encima. Sería estupido!

Ella comenzó la conversacion, abrió con un tema bastante sencillo y que ya habian ensayado. El trabajo.

"H:Eres medico, oncologo y tienes una especialidad en cirujia menor. Te gusta tu trabajo y sueles hacer horas extra en urgencias ¿lo entendiste todo cachorro?"

Mientras hablaban llegó el metre y pidieron sus platos. Ella pidio graciosamente unos raviolis de espinaca con salsa de queso, él una lasaña a la boloñesa. Al menos podia elegir lo que comía, sobre eso no le habian dicho nada. Mientras esperaban los platos continuaron hablando de los gustos de ambos, algo que tembien tenia ensayado. Aunque hubo una parte que se invento pensando más o menos lo que haria su personaje. Y llegaron los platos.

Notaba como la miraba, como si fuera la primera vez que la veia, como si no se conocieran de nada. El trato era frio, no como ella se habia imaginado, era como si fuera otra persona. Además ya no veia esa luz en sus ojos que le hacia desconfiar. Ahora veia juventud y claridad en sus ojos. Dejó de pensar como una paranoica y se dispuso a disfrutar de la velada, a lo mejor era culpa suya la frialdad con la que se trataban. Se dejó de banalidades y fue al grano.

C: Bueno ahora que ya estamos más agusto...a que viene esta cena?

Ch: Ya te lo dije, por no ir contigo de copas el otro dia -no recordaba el dia que le dijo el viejo

C: Ya, pero podrias haberme invitado de nuevo a unas copas

El se rascó nervioso la frente y ella descubrió algo que hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies. En su dedo anular tenía una alianza de oro, una alianza como la que tienen todos los casado. Se odio por haber creido que no lo estaria, se odio por no haberselo preguntado antes de hacerse ilusiones.

Ch: Bueno yo...

C: Estas casado?

De repente el se quedó sin habla y se miró la alianza que le habia dado James, como dijo el viejo ella era muy observadora. Demasiado. Era el momento perfecto para soltar un rotundo "Sí" y acabar con la carga del viejo. Sin embargo esos ojos verde mar se lo impedían.

Ch:No

Sabia que la acababa de cagar, pero no podria quitarse de la cabeza el remordimiento de haber desperdiciado la opotunidad de estar con esa mujer. Apenas la conocia pero le encantaba mirarla.

C: Pero el anillo...

Ch: Que anillo -dijo inocentemente mirandose las manos- ah! este? Bueno jajaja...si que estoy casado, con mi sobrina

C: Que?

Ch: Jaja es un juego de niños, ella tiene 6 años y me quiere mucho y bueno hoy vino con el anillo de mi hermano para que nos casaramos.

C: jajaja

Ella rió tan dulcemente que por un instante se le olvido que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte y que ya tenia asignado un verdugo, el viejo. Sintió vibrar su movil, lo cojio y lo miró "House" En buen momento. No se lo cogio, esperó a que colgara y apagó el movil.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Desde ese momento la cena salio realmente bien. Hablaban tranquilamente, con comodidad y, porque no decirlo, se miraban de otra forma.

Ella se lo estaba pasando muy bien, le gustaba hablar con él. Hablar con un medico de cosas que no tenia nada que ver con la medicina. Era raro que un medico no mencionara cada dos por tres su profesion. Él actuaba como si no fuera medico y eso le encantaba.

Él disfrutaba, pero a la vez las insesantes llamadas del viejo le hacian recordar para lo que habia venido y lo que estaba haciendo. Se maldijo por haber conectado el movil pero su agente lo acaba de llamar y se habia enfadado mucho porque lo tenia apagado. "Cosas del oficio" le dijo él.

W: House! Quieres dejar de llamarlo!

H: Si no paro el se cansara y lo cogerá

W: House has pensado que a lo mejor se le ha olvidado?

H: Lo llamé antes de que llegara al restaurante

W: Pues lo tendra en el coche o en silencio

H: O no me lo quiere coger ergo ha salido algo mal

W: Ergo todo ha salido bien -House seguia llamando- deja de ser pesimista, vete a tu casa de una vez y duerme o emborrachate pero deja de pensar en Cameron

H: No puedo - Wilson se sorprendio-...no puedo mientras no sepa si me la he quitado de encima por fin

Wilson puso una expresion de incredulidad y House, medio avergonzado por lo que habia dicho, se fue de su casa.

Al llegar a su casa una botella de Wisky le dió la bienvenida. Necesitaba comprenderque le pasaba a su mente, por que apenas controlaba lo que decia y por que tampoco controlaba lo que sentia.

xxxxxx

Al terminar la cena se tomaron unas copas en un pub cercano con musica tranquila y con posibilidad de hablar. Tampoco tocaron el tema de su trabajo, algo que empezaba a resultar extrañi, quizas no le gustaba ser medicoo...pero entonces porque hacia horas extras?

C: estas bien en tu trabajo - dijo aprovechando uno de los pocos silencios que tenia

Ch: Ehm...si, porque me preguntas eso? Tu misa sabes que hago horas extras

C:Bueno, nose, no hablas mucho de él

Ch: No me gusta aburrirte hablando de mi trabajo

C: No me aburres, ambos somos medicos

Ch: Ya pero bueno, ya sabes como es mi trabajo - en realidad ni él mismo sabia que hacia un oncologo

C: Si, es muy duro

Ch: Si -"¿si?"

C: A nadie le gusta que le digan que tiene cancer

Ch: Es cierto -" con que eso hacen"

C: Sabes, si no te gusta hablar no hablemos

Ch: esta bien sera lo mejor -dijo como si se quitara un peso de encima

De repente se habia sentido muy incomoda hablando con él, como si convenciera a un vegetariano a comer carne, como si él fuera medico y sin embargo odiara a los medico. Era muy raro. Habia actuado como si ni el mismo supiera enque trabajaba...

Ch: Allison, ya hemos llegado a la calle...cual es tu casa?

C: Nº13 -él aparco el coche delante de su puerta- adios y gracias, me ha encantado la cena

Ch: Podriamos repetir si quieres -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

C: No estaria mal, adios hasta que nos veamos en urgencias

Ch: No se si aparecere más por alli, ultimamente con eso duermo poco y se resiente

C: No pasa nada, tienes mi movil...aunque te echare de menos tu ayuda

Ch: Solo mi ayuda?

C: Esta ligando conmigo doctor?

Ch: Se podria decir que...si

Cada vez daba un paso más hacia ella, ella no se movia. Estaba ya tan cerca que podia oler su perfume de melocoton. Le gustaba como olia, le atraia ese perfume. Estaba tan cerca de sus labios que si sacaba un poco la lengua podria lamerlos con facilidad. Y ese deseo le torturaba mucho.

Sintió que sus manos se posaban en su cintura y le atraian hacia el. Y sintió sus labios posandose en los suyos y profundizando en ese beso. El se separó primero

Ch: Puedo pasar?

C: Todo a su tiempo Mike -dijo con una sonrisa picarona

Ch: Esta bien -y la beso de nuevo

Ella se separó primero esta vez y se dirigió a su casa, se dió la vuelta y se despidio con una sonrisa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

H: Bisturí

C: Gracias

H:Gasas?

C: No... -ella lo miraba, extrañada- te pasa algo?

H: Porque me iba a pasar algo?

C: Pensaba que nunca te veria aqui

H: Bueno...hoy tenia ganas de rajar a alguien

C: Venias con ganas de trabajar?

H: Si

C: Vaya House...o te estas escondiendo de Cuddy o realmente te pasa algo

H: Estáte atenta, sangra demasiado...gasas! -la enfermera se las dió y él a ella

C: Oh mierda la tensión esta cayendo

H: Está entrando en parada

House se apartó dejando espacio para que Cameron pudiera reanimarlo, tras tres intentos tuvo éxito. Ella continuó la operación, esta vez sin apenas hablar con House y con rapidez para que no cayera de nuevo.

C: Gracias por ayudarme -dijo lavandose las manos

H: Tenia curiosidad por ver cómo trabajabas

C: Bueno no suelo hacer muchas operaciones complicadas, de echo me tiro todo el dia curando brechas, tiros...ya sabes lo tipico en urgencias

H: Estas mejor aqui

C: De verdad?

H: No pero ya que no te puedo contratar será mejor que te suba la autoestima

C: No hace falta gracias -dijo con recelo

H: Vaya te has vuelto una feliz desagradecida?

C: No es solo que...bueno no hace falta ya me la suben

H: Creia que el rubito te la bajaba

C: No estoy con Chase

H: Eso significa que...tienes novio? Un enfemero? Los de aqui estan realmente buenorros...o es ese medico tan mono con perilla a lo Dartagnan?

C: No tengo novio

H: Tu boca dice no, tus ojos dicen si...trabaja aqui?

C: Si, pero no en urgencias...trabaja en oncologia

H: ¡¡Te tiras a Wilson!! A mi Jimmy??

C: (¬¬) No, trabaja con él preguntale por el Dr. Green

A House se le paralizaron todos los organos menos su corazón, que comenzó a latir rapidamente y con fuerza. Luego le invadió un sentimiento de odio que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

C: Pasa algo? Lo conoces?

H: No sé, como se llama

C: Mike

H: Mike! -dijo más cabreado aun

C: Si -ella estaba comenzando a asustarse.

H: No

Y acto seguido se giró y se fué dejandola extrañada, muy extrañada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Ch: La cena salió perfecta, en el bar reinaba...

Director: Aun no te aprendiste el papel Charly?

Ch: Bueno yo...estuve ocupado anoche -dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, sonrisa que se le borró de inmediato al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar en el plató

D: Disculpe señor pero aqui no puede entrar

H: Soy medico -dijo enseñando su cartera como si fuera policia

D: Y que? -House seguia avanzando hacia Charly

H: Pues que tengo que arreglar la cabeza de este actor -le djo al director para luego dirijirse a Charly- dame un motivo para que no te parta el bastón en la cabeza

Ch: Yo la puedo hacer feliz, tu no

H: La quieres?

Ch: No pero ese no es ningun inconveniente, ella quiere que la hagan feliz y yo necesito a una tia buena

H: Ella no es tonta, se dará cuenta

Ch: No si tu no se lo dices

H: No hará falta -se dió la vuelta y salió del plató

D: Has gravado eso? -dijo dirigiendose al camara que hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- mañana lo emitiremos

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cam: Sabes? echo de menos trabajar contigo en urgencias

Ch: Y yo, pero bueno tenia que descansar sino luego no te rindo -dijo haciendole cosquillas

Cam: jajaja para jajaja -él comenzó a besarla

De fondo se escuchó la musica final del telediario y el comentario del presentador: "Bueno y ahora el estreno de la nueva serie protagonizada por Charly Hay. De repente a Charly se le cambio la cara y se levanto de un salto para apagar el televisor.

Cam: Que haces? Dicen que es muy buena serie

Ch: Que va! Es malisima!...voy a la cocina a hacer la cena...prometeme que no la verás

Cam: De acuerdo -dijo extrañada- pero puedo poner la tele?

Ch: Si, trae ya la pongo yo -dijo quitandole el mando de las manos y cambiando de canal- ya esta toma

Cam: Gra...gracias

Él se fue a hacer la cena y mientras tanto ella se puso a ver una pelicula de esa romanticonas que le gustaban tanto. Pero en su mente seguia dando vueltas el porqué habia actuado asi Mike al escuchar esa serie y, por qué no decirlo, sentia curiosidad. Cogió el mando y cambió. La imagen de Mike le sorprendió y multitud de preguntas comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza, pero el colmo fue cuando aparecio House de la nada

_D: Disculpe señor pero aqui no puede entrar _

_H: Soy medico -dijo enseñando su cartera como si fuera policia_

_D: Y que? -House avanzaba hacia Mike_

_H: Pues que tengo que arreglar la cabeza de este actor -le djo al director para luego dirijirse a Mike- dame un motivo para que no te parta el bastón en la cabeza_

_Ch: Yo la puedo hacer feliz, tu no - hablaban de ella?_

_H: La quieres?_

_Ch: No pero ese no es ningun inconveniente, ella quiere que la hagan feliz y yo necesito a una tia buena - pero que imbecil!_

_H: Ella no es tonta, se dará cuenta _

_Ch: No si tu no se lo dices_

_H: No hará falta -se dió la vuelta y salió del plató_

Se quedó estupefacta, no podia reaccionar, ni gritarle ni levantarse del sillon e irse...nada. En esos momentos entro Mike con una sonrisa que se le borro de imediato al mirar la television.

Ch: Oh mierda me dijiste que no lo verias

Cam: Y ahora entiendo porque

Ch: Vale, deje urgencias para actuar

Cam: Deja de mentirme ¡que pintaba House en la serie!?

Ch: Le gustó

Cam: He dicho que dejes de mentirme, House no estaba actuando y ¿hablabais de mi? Dime la verdad de una vez

Ch: De acuerdo ¿quieres la verdad? -ella asintió- no te la he dicho porque queria hacerte feliz

Cam: Ui si, tu solo querias a una tia buena! Y dime ya la verdad!

Ch: De acuerdo, me llamo Charly Hay como has podido comprovar soy actor y el viejo me contrato para hacerme pasar por Mike Green

Cam: House?-el asintio- Y fuiste capaz de operar a alguien ¡podrian haber muerto!

Ch: No ahi no era yo

Cam: Quien era entonces?

Ch: El viejo

Cam: Tengo que irme -dijo cogiendo sus cosas y yendo hacia la puerta

Ch: Volveremos a vernos?

Cam: No -y salió dando un portazo


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Conducia echa una furia, ni si quiera sabia a donde iba, aunque el mejor sitio para despejarse era su casa sin saber como cuando se fue a dar cuenta estaba delante de la puerta de House llamando.

H: Si? -la cabeza de un somnoliento House aparecio- Cameron? Que haces...

Cam: Dejame entrar -dijo dandole un fuerte empujon a la puerta tirando a House hacia atrás y entrando

H: Que te pasa?

Cam: Lo se todo

H: No no lo sabes...solo dios lo sabe todo -dijo mirando al techo

Cam: Me lo ha contado Mike...o deberia decir Charly?

H: ¿Que sabes?

Cam: Todo...lo que no llego a comprender es como te convencieron para actuar en la serie

H: Que serie?

Cam: La de Mik...Charly

H: Sera capullo! yo no actuaba, fui alli para echarle la bronca por lo que te estaba haciendo

Cam: De veras? -dijo ella dulcemente, por lo que House se puso incomodo.

H: Bueno en realidad fue por joder el plan

Cam: Cual? Aquel en el que tu ibas a urgencias disfrazado de Dr. Green y luego quedabamos y Charly se disfrazaa de él? O aquel en el que tu juegas con mis sentimientos como te da la gana? -una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

H: Yo...no debio llegar tan lejos, no queria hacerte daño

Levanto la mano para limpiar la lagrima y se quedaron mirando. Fueron segundos hasta que pasó, pero a ellos les parecio siglos. Sus labios deseaban besarla, como aquella vez pero sin aguja. Se fue acercando muy lentamente, oyendo como a ella se le aceleraba la respiracion a cada centimetro avanzado. Hasta que porfin sus labios se unieron, desatando el uracan que ambos llevaban dentro. Y dejándose llevar por la pasión acabaron dormidos, uno junto al cuerpo desnudo del otro.

El movil de House la despertó, miró la pantalla "Cuddy" y colgó. Miró a House y se levantó. Salió a comprar pan, croasanes, galletas, mermelada, manequilla y leche, y volvió a casa de House. Estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando unas manos se posaron en su cintura dandole lentamente la vuelta y unos labios se posaban en los suyos.

H: Buenos dias ¿de donde has sacado todo eso?

Cam: Fui a comprar, sabes deberias probarlo, dicen que si tu das dinero ellos te dan comida.

H: Y para que has comprado todo esto?

Cam: Pues pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero...ya es tarde

H: De veras? -dijo ilusionado- eso se soluciona ¡te espero en la cama!

Ella solto una carcajada cuando vió a House correr hacia el cuarto y gritarle "No tardes o me dormire de verdad". Ella se dió prisa, cogió una bandeja y puso todo el desayuno en ella. Y fue al dormitorio de House. Alli estaba House tumbado en la cama y mirandola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se acerco a la cama y puso la bandeja en su regazo.

H: Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

Cam: Anoche varias veces

H: Bueno eso fue cosa del sexo que me hacen decir tonterias

Cam: Al terminar tambien me lo dijiste

H: Al terminar tambien digo tonterias

Cam: Y ahora?

H: No


	15. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Otra vez estaba en esa sala esterilizada con cierto olor a alcohol, de nuevo rodeada de sanitarios de pijama verde y mascarilla. Y de nuevo rodeada de esos intrumentos cortantes que esperaba que no fueran usados esta vez.

Cuando comenzaba a acostumbrase a la sala, siempre le pasaba igual, algo hizo que su estomago diera la vuelta y una sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara.

Cruzando la puerta del quirofano entraba un medico vestido de verde y con mascarilla y guantes, igual que todos. Lo que lo diferenciaba eran esos ojos azules que se veian entre el gorro y la mascarilla, esos ojos azules que la paralizaban y la dejaban anonadada con una sola mirada. Siempre parecian frio y distantes, pero hoy tenian un brillo especial. Se fijó en la placa que llevaba su nombre "Dr. Green"

Cam: Vaya doctor! Pense que nunca volveria a verle

H: Desilusionada?

Cam: No, más bien alegre, contigo siempre ha salido todo bien.

Él le agarró la mano y apretó un poco, lo suficiente como para trasnsmitirle su afecto.

H: Tranquila esto no será una escepcion.

Media hora después las enfermeras sonreian ante el resultado y salieron del quirofano. Solo estaban ella, él y el medico. A ambos le dio un vuelco el estomago cuando oyeron de boca del medico "Enhorabuena, aqui tienen a su hijo" y tras esto se lo entregó a Cameron que lloraba incluso más que él bebe.

Cam: Dios! ¿No te parece precioso? -él miraba la escena orgulloso- ¿quieres cogerlo?

H: Ehm...no -dijo con cierta expresion de miedo.

Cam: Tranquilo, es un House pero aun no muerde como su padre

H: Dale tiempo -ella rió y éste cogió al niño

Se le quedó mirando y cayó de repente. El medico que observaba la escena rió.

M: Vaya, creo que vas a tener que lidiar con otro como él

Cam: Eso me temo -y ambos rieron, House pareció salir de la burbuja en la que estaba absorto.

H: Eh? Que pasa?

Ella sonrió, estaba embobado con el bebe, lo tenia cogido de la mano y le acariciaba. El complemento perfecto.

Una gota revelde cruzó su cara, era feliz y por eso lloraba ¡que estupidez! Sin embargo ese bebe y su madre habian vuelto a cambiar radicalmente su vida, igual que su cicatriz...pero para bien. Y todo gracias a un muerto.

H: Le podriamos llamar Michael

Cam: Si, Mike Green

H: Oh no, Michale House


End file.
